My life as a girl Maurder
by Evan Black
Summary: ( first person) My name is manda, I am a maruder. I invited myself in the so called group. The maruders are my family. My brothers. Were were the pranksters of the school. And every teacher kept there eyes on each of us. This is my story of us. here's ho


James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, and Peter Petigrew owned Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They always were together pulling pranks. Every girl wanted to be each of there girlfriends. The teachers always had their eyes on each of them. They called their selves "The Marauders" .Of course, the little suborn boys wouldn't let me in their so called " Group" But we were all still friends.  
  
" Hey Manda, hand me the bomb," Prongs said to me as I handed him the bomb.  
  
"Man, this thing stinks," Wormtail said  
  
" That Wormtail, is why we call it a stink bomb," Padfoot said.  
  
" Wormtail, Padfoot, pipe down your gonna get us caught," I said  
  
They all herd a faint sound.  
  
" Prongs? Did you set off the stink bomb?" Wormtail asked.  
  
" No," he said as we all looked over to Padfoot.  
  
" No, He didn't." Padfoot said " But I did" And we all scream and started hitting him yelling and plugging our noses. We were all under James' invisibility cloak. All of us under that little thing trust me is not pretty.  
  
" Mother of pearl Padfoot, MOTHER OF PEARL!" I screamed at him.  
  
" Take of the cloak, I need some air!!!" Moony said " Prongs! Take it off!!" As they took it off, Professor Dumbledor came.  
  
" Professor Dumbledor, Hi," Moony said.  
  
" You five," he said " Come with me." We all looked at each other with worried faces. It was all Padfoot's fault. I can't believe him. He has so much gas.  
  
" Padfoot when I get my hands on you I will shove my wand up your-" I said when Prongs covered up my mouth. Me and Padfoot were not that close.  
  
" Don't worry Manda, Your not in big trouble," He said  
  
" Yeah, you think so," I said  
  
" Manda just calm down," Wormtail said  
  
" Prongs this is our fifth time getting caught," Moony said  
  
" Moony, don't worry at least that's what I think," Prongs said  
  
" Well what if we get expelled, well we have our O.W.L's I you know " Moony said  
  
" Stop you guys! Dumbledor is listening!!" I hollered  
  
" Oh no, I am enjoying this." Dumbledor said " Go on,"  
  
" your giving us away moron!" I said  
  
" Who says your are one of us no girls allowed," Padfoot said  
  
" Then why are you here?" I shot back. Dumbledor was smiling as we were walking.  
  
" You know," I started saying " I will get to tell Sniveless that your planning something on him,"  
  
" just shut it everyone!" Moony said  
  
" Hey I barely said anything," Wormtail said " And yeah your right, Dumbledor is here,"  
  
" Oh no go on," Dumbledor said as we all reached the office.  
  
" Padfoot this is all your fault! Now we are going to get expelled for our owls & are going to you know whose fault this is? Huh? Think in that little brain of yours I just said it! YOU!" I hollered at him. With my temper rising ever higher.  
  
"Now that I know everything-" Dumbledor began, " Oh just kidding," I just wanted to know what would happen, but since I found out everything then 5 points taken away from Gryffindor.  
  
" Yeah," I said as I grabbed a piece of gum and started chewing.  
  
" Spit out that gum Manda," Dumbledor said holding out a tin can and I spit it out. When we walked out I stood bye James.  
  
" C'mon Prongs lets do it tomorrow then," I said trying to cheer him up. And took out another piece of gum and started chewing. He becomes a baby when he doesn't get the prank done.  
  
" Yeah," Wormtail said.  
  
" Lets go prongs," Padfoot said  
  
" Go were?" I asked suspiciously  
  
" Well only is and not you, it is one of many rules babe," He said. My face turned surprised.  
  
" Okay you have your many rules. But there are many rules for me that you can't call me babe," I said " Oh and next time you need notes everyone I am not giving them to you," I said again  
  
" okay fine your in," Prongs said to me  
  
" PRONGS!" The three other lots said to me.  
  
" Well Manda takes good notes," He said  
  
" Thank you," I said as I smiled.  
  
" Hem, hem," moony said as if clearing his throat.  
  
" Yes," Answered Prongs  
  
" I take notes also," He said  
  
" Well your handwritings sloppy," Padfoot said  
  
" Well doesn't make yours any better," Moony said  
  
" I didn't say it was," He shot back and smirked. 


End file.
